


Providing Space

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura notices something about Bill's fingers when they have meetings; she asks him about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Providing Space

Title: Providing Space  
Word Count: 200  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
A/N: Credit for premise belongs to Dr. S. Baer (my real life Laura), who totally helped me stop wigging today.

  
  


Laura was talking, which was an usual occurrence during their meetings.  But she noticed Bill was crossing his fingers.  She realized she’d seen him doing that many times throughout their various meetings.

“Why do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Cross your fingers.”

“It’s an old technique I learned from my father.”

“A technique for what?”

“Remembering my points and keeping them with me.  When you bring something up in our discussion, I move that point to the front of my hand by crossing my fingers.  I remember what I want to say without interrupting you.”

“You’ve interrupted me in the past, though.”

“I know.  Wasn’t trying to be polite, then.”

“And now?”

“I have nothing but respect for you, Madame President.”

“I like that finger technique.”

“Five fingers for five points.”

“I could have used it during my debates with Baltar.”

“I seem to remember your ripped index cards being effective.”

“Hmm.  I remember breaking your pencil and getting a giggle fit.”

“Which was utterly adorable by the way.”

“Presidents aren’t supposed to be adorable, Admiral.”

“Laura can be.”

“Thanks for the finger trick; I’m sure I’ll need it.  Maybe I’ll even stop interrupting you.”

“I don’t mind it, Laura.”

  
  



End file.
